Life's Bouquet
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: one shots on flowers through out Snow and Charmings life together, Thanks Celeste.J.Evans for the inspiration!
1. Chapter 1

Amaryllis- dramatic

Anemone- fragile

Apple Blossom- promise

Aster- contentment

Azalea- abundance

Baby's Breath- festivity

Bachelor Button- anticipation

Begonia- deep thoughts

Black-Eyed Susan- encouragement

Camellia- graciousness

Carnation, white- remembrance

Chrysanthemum, white- truth

Cosmos- peaceful

Crocus- foresight

Casablanca- celebration Day enthusiasm

Daffodil- chivalry

Delphinium- boldness

Daisy- innocence

Freesia- spirited

Forget-Me-Not- remember me forever

Gardenia- joy

Geranium- comfort

Ginger- proud

Gladiolus- strength of character

Heather- solitude

Hibiscus- delicate beauty

Holly- domestic happiness

Hyacinth- sincerity

Hydrangea- perseverance

Iris- inspiration

Ivy- fidelity

Jasmine- grace and elegance

Larkspur- beautiful spirit

Lavender- distrust

Lilac- first love

Lily Calla- regal

Stargazer- ambition

Lisianthus- calming

Magnolia- dignity

Marigold- desire for riches

Nasturtium- patriotism

Orange Blossom- fertility

Orchid- delicate beauty

Pansy- loving thoughts

Passion- flower passion

Peony- healing

Poppy- consolation

Queen Anne's Lace- delicate femininity

Ranunculus- radiant

Rhododendron- beware

Rose, white- unity & purity

Snapdragon- presumptuous

Star of Bethlehem- hope

Stephanotis- good luck

Statice- success

Sunflower- adoration

Sweetpea- shyness

Tuberose- pleasure

Tulip: pink -caring, purple- royalty, red- declaration of love, white- forgiveness, yellow- hopelessly in love

Violet- faithfulness

Wisteria- steadfast

Yarrow- good health

Zinnia- thoughts of friends

_**A list of all the flowers I'll be using**_


	2. Amaryllis

Amaryllis:

It was a brisk spring morning the sky still gray as a dove's feather. Snow smiled pulling the evergreen green cloak she wore tighter around her. As she walked she failed to notice the trap laid out for her the moment she stepped on it the net snapped upwards before coming to a jolt of a stop, her screams started right away. Her heart racing _had the Evil Queen finally entrapped her? _She was so busy screaming her head off she didn't notice James slipping out from behind a tree laughing until he said

"I told you I'd find you"

"James! Let me down!" She screamed

"Or what?" James laughed

"I'll kill you!"

"Oh I'm so scared"

"James I swear when I get down there you're a dead man!" She screamed

"I think I'll just leave you up there, cool down a bit." James said

"Don't you dare!" She yelled after another twenty minutes of banter James finally cut her down. The moment she was free she punched his arms and chest as hard as she could anger radiating off her in waves

"Don't you ever do anything like that to me again!" She yelled James chuckled and held up a single flower.

"What's this?" She spat acid in her tone

"Amaryllis it means dramatic" James said

"For my dramatic wife" she shook her head and took the flower smelling it as a sign of truce.

"I love you" she said James kissed her cheek

"I love you too, happy birthday Darling."

_**Tada first chapter! Please Review!**_


	3. Anemone

Anemone:

She hated being scared absolutely hated it. The Queen's threat loomed over her morning, noon, and night. Worse yet James was constantly trying to persuade her to forget the threat and just live but she couldn't forget her dreams were haunted by the queen and horrible fates for her and all she loved, Red, the dwarfs, Ella, Thomas, James. Life without James was unfathomable. One night after a bad dream she found Anemone on her pillow with a note that read:

_It's ok to be fragile with me. ~ C_

She smiled smelling the small bouquet of white flowers drinking in their sweet scent. And from that day forward whenever she was scared or vulnerable she could expect a bouquet of delicate Anemone and though he would playfully deny it, she knew he had put them there. Being fragile wasn't so bad she decided as long as she got flowers for it.

_**I AM SO Sorry! This is so short! Review any way? Please?**_


	4. Apple Blossoms

Apple Blossom:

She detested apples absolutely detested them (of obvious reasons) so when she walked into her and James's bedroom she screamed

"Snow?" James came running he froze when he saw the Apple Blossoms covering their bed.

"She sent them" Snow said her voice shaking

"Apple Blossoms mean promise, she's not giving up" James said Snow began to cry

"This is all my fault" Snow sobbed as James wrapped his arms around her

"No it's not don't you ever think that not even for a minute!" James told her

"I am the reason Daniel died if I'd only listened to Regina-"

"Snow you were a child you could've known" James said cradling her against his chest he knew she was terrified of the queen and her threat

"You know what Apple Blossoms mean promise so right here right now I'm going to promise you the queen won't touch you."

"You promise?" Snow whimpered against his chest

"_Promise_."

_**AGAIN I'm sorry for the shortness but please Review?**_


	5. Aster

Aster:

Snow fidgeted with the hem of the sleeve of her nightgown her heavily pregnant belly jutting out from her lithe frame. James had been away for weeks checking up on their people as a good prince should and Snow missed him terribly.

"Miss me?" Snow looked up from where she sat on her and James's bed.

"Charming!" Snow cried hurrying over to her husband as fast as her pregnant body would allow her.

"Emma being a good girl?" James asked touching her swollen abdomen

"No she's making me fat" Snow said bluntly James chuckled

"You laugh but it's true, she's also keeping me up at night!" Snow cried James smiled

"I think we missed you" Snow said

"You think?" James said arching an eyebrow at her

"Ok, I know we missed you" Snow said stifling a yawn James pressed his lips to hers

"It's late let's go to bed" James said Snow nodded sleepily as James led her to their bed.

* * *

That night James watched his wife sleep, for now her sleep was restful but in a few hours she'd wake up screaming from some nightmare or another so for now James watched his pale skinned, raven haired beauty of a wife sleep her dark hair spread out over her pillow. James rested a hand on Snow's protruding belly

"Hey Emma can you hear me in there?" As if in answer Emma kicked at his hand

"Hey baby, you missed my voice huh?" Another kick

"I am so thankful for your Mama and you and I promise everything will be ok sweetheart no ones going to touch you." Snow stirred but didn't wake up

"I love you Emma _so_ much" James whispered kissing the bump. The next morning when Snow woke up there was a bouquet of Aster on her pillow and an empty bed. Snow smiled and sniffed the flowers her Charming was clever and she loved him for it as a servant put the flowers in a vase beside her bed Snow smiled Asters meant contentment and for that one moment that's what Snow was. _Content_.

_**Ok this ones a little longer so you know please Review!**_


	6. Azalea

Azalea:

_The fall festival had always been a joyful time. Children frolicked through the streets unattended, dancers danced in the streets, there was plenty of food to eat and things to see and the whole land was colored with the bright colors of Azaleas as a good omen to the farmers for the abundance of the coming harvest. James smiled as his father handed a flower merchant two gold pieces and took the bouquet he'd bought _

_"Mother will love those" James smiled at his father, His father smiled and handed James one of the pink flowers _

_"Here, find the prettiest girl you can and wish her a happy fall festival" his father said with a smile of thanks James took the flower and ran off into the crowed it wasn't long until her saw a pretty little girl with long raven black hair and skin white as snow watching some dancers by herself summoning all his courage James approached her and tapped her shoulder the girl turned smiling _

_"Hello" she said _

_"Hello, happy fall festival" James said handing her the flower, _

_"What's this?" She asked taking the flower and smelling it _

_"It's an Azalea, it means abundance" James said blushing the girl smiled. _

_"Thank you it's beautiful" James blushed an even deeper shade of red _

_"May your next year be as abundant as the last" James said grinning _

_"Thank you too you as well" said the girl _

_"I've never seen you around here before, who are you?" James asked _

_"Uh… Mary, my name's Mary!" the girl said James frowned not buying it _

_"No it's not what's your real name?" He asked _

_"Uh… I have to go!" The girl said hurrying away _

_"Wait! I never caught your name!" James called after her as the girl disappeared and with time was all but forgotten._

* * *

James smiled at the memory he never did learn that girl's name, she'd never came back after that. It didn't matter that much now anyway he had a beautiful wife, an amazing daughter and a grandson, paying the flower vendor the two gold coins he owed her before returning to where his family stood waiting

"A flower for the two most beautiful women in my life" James said handing the flowers to Snow and Emma

"Thanks" Emma said sticking the flower behind her ear

"Hey look there's August! Hey August!" Emma yelled taking off after her friend.

"Well at least I can wish the fairest of them all a happy fall festival." James said smiling at Snow

"Happy fall festival Charming" Snow said

"Happy fall festival Darling, may your next year be as abundant as your last."

_**Tada! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. Baby's Breath

Baby's Breath:

It was May it was cool and wet. It was also the first anniversary of the curse breaking. Snow watched her grandson and her daughter play in the gardens below despite the dreary weather _had it really been a year since the nightmare that had been her life for twenty-eight years had ended? Since she remembered who she was? Since she'd found her Charming? Her daughter? Her grandson? What would she do without them?_ Just imaging life without them brought tears to her eyes

"You know it's bad luck to cry on festive days" James said Snow wiped her eyes and turned to him

"You call this festive?"

"It's the day our nightmare ended" James said

"It's _raining_ Charming and beside that you made the bad luck stuff up!" Snow said James shrugged

"Maybe I think the Queen needs to smile on a day like today" Snow rolled her eyes

"Whatever Charming call it what you want but it is not a festive day," Snow said

"These flowers beg to differ" James said holding out a bouquet of freshly picked Baby's Breath Snow smiled taking the flowers

"Festive flowers how Charming" she said

"I try" James drawled. Snow smelled the delicate flowers before turning to her husband

"Maybe we need to celebrate today in a... special way" James smiled

"I like the sound of that" Snow headed out of the room

"Where are you going?" James called after her

"To call Emma and Henry in so we can celebrate as a family," said Snow.

_**Not one of my best chapters but please review!**_


	8. Bachelor's Button

Bachelor's Button:

Snow smiled as she watched the flames dance in the hearth of her room if anyone had been in the room they would've seen it was a smile of pure nerves it was the night before her wedding and the young bride could not sleep. There was a timid knock at her door and Snow climbed from her bed and donned a dressing gown before answering James stood outside in his night clothes with a bouquet of Bachelor's Button

"Charming! What are you doing here?" Snow hissed

"I couldn't sleep and from the looks of it you couldn't either." James said Snow shook her head and turned her attention to the flowers

"What are those?"

"Bachelor's Button, they mean anticipation." James said as Snow took the bouquet

"You got up in the middle of the night to pick me flowers and hand deliver them?" Snow asked

"I know what you're going to say" James said

"What?" Snow asked

"How _Charming_" James smirked

"I was actually going to say how idiotic but that works too" James feinted being hurt

"I thought you would like this _Charming_ gesture."

"I do" Snow said

"Than can I come in?"

"Goodnight Charming"

"But-"

"Goodnight" Snow said shutting the door in his face placing the flowers in some water and falling asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

_**Please Review!**_


	9. Begonia

Begonia:

He knew that far off look in her eyes she was thinking about the queen's threat again. And so, bouquets of Begonia flowers were left on her vanity. She smiled when she saw them cupping the soft round petals to her nose she smiled at the sweet scent her fingers gently stroked the silky pink petals she knew he had seen her deep in thought lately for that's what the flowers represented. She pressed her hand to her flat belly

"I hope you like flowers" she told the life within her.

"Your Daddy gives them a lot."

_**God it's short, but... please review!**_


	10. Black-Eyed Susan's

Black-Eyed Susan:

James paced reading over the parchment with his speech on it a final time.

"You can do it you know." He looked up to see Snow watching him

"You sound so sure," Snow smiled sweetly

"Its one speech Charming you'll he ok."

"I'm nervous" Snow strode over to him

"Back when we were taking back the kingdom I did the fighting. You did the talking." James said

"That was a long time ago James"

"Why can't you do the speech for me?"

"Because, you promised you would" Snow said

"Yeah, and who's already placed bets on me screwing up."

"Just Grumpy..." Snow said earnestly James cocked an eyebrow at her.

"And Red"

"I'm doomed!" James groaned

"You are not doomed" said Snow spotting a vase full of Black-Eyed Susan's plucking one she slipped it into his lapel.

"A Black-Eyed Susan for encouragement." Snow smiled James smiled softly and kissed her.

"How did I get so lucky to have you?"

"I honestly have no idea" Snow teased before getting serious

"If you don't do this for me do it for her" James nodded

"I love you Snow"

"I love you too Charming." Snow said as they heard someone announce

"Now the father of the bride would like to say a few words."

_**Review please!**_


End file.
